zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Pensky
Quinn Pensky '(Erin Sanders) is a fictional character and one of the main characters on the Nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101. Background Quinn is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Pensky. Her hometown is Seattle, as revealed in the episode Quinn's Alpaca. In seasons 1 and 2, she lived by herself at PCA. She is the best friend of Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez. Her other best friends are Nicole Bristow, Logan Reese, Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett. Quinn is very intelligent and calls her inventions "Quinnventions", a pun on her name. She likes to work on her studies and do experiments. She dated Mark Del Figgalo from Seasons 1-4, until he dumped her for Brooke Margolin. After their break-up, Quinn and Logan Reese started dating secretly (until the season finale) because they were too embarrassed to let the world know that they were going together. Quinn appears in all but 3 episodes. Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, and one tankini. Quinn sticks beside her friends and proves herself as a great friend. Personality Quinn is a friend Zoey makes at PCA and one of her roommates in Season 3 and Season 4. She admires Zoey for her inventions, and enjoys science and chemistry. In Season 1, it is learned that she is obsessed with her "Quinnventions". Quinn is a girl who can be a little weird yet very helpful. She gets along with almost everyone at PCA. Quinn is also a straight-A student. She's the smartest girl at PCA and it is said that she has an IQ of 177. Quinn Pensky is later mentioned in the ''iCarly episode'' iWas a Pageant Girl'', referencing the fact that the real Quinn competed in pageants. In Time Capsule and in Hands on a Blix Van it is shown that Quinn is flexible. In Time Capsule, when Quinn falls from the hanger, she got stuck with her foot behind her head in a split. In Hands on a Blix Van, Zoey and Lola say that is not possible to put feet behind a head of a person, but Quinn shows them that it is possible by putting her feet behind her head. She is not fond of 17 year old jock Reese Wilkerson. Reese seems to be the least intelligent, but the most destructive to Quinn. Relationships Zoey Brooks Quinn and Zoey were roommates for a brief period of time in New Roomies because Zoey couldn't take Dana and Nicole's fighting any more, but Zoey soon moved out again after realizing Quinn's strange habits. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, they maintain a general friendship. In Season 3, after Nicole left PCA, Quinn and Zoey become roommates again and are very good friends for the rest of the series. Nicole Bristow Quinn and Nicole are good friends. They hang out and study together with Zoey and Lola. Dana Cruz Dana and Quinn were never really close friends but they got along due to them both being friends with Zoey and Nicole throughout season 1. Lola Martinez Lola and Quinn are very good friends. They soon became best friends and are almost always seen together. Still, they do have their disagreements. For example, in Anger Management, Quinn let Lola eat a whole bowl of peanuts, even though they were in her mouth. Also, Lola once kissed Quinn's boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo, in order to snap her out of her laughing fit, resulting in a full out brawl between. They're always there for each other and even with their budding personalities they manage to be Zoey's closest confidants. Even if Quinn is Super Sciency, they still make perfect friends. Chase Matthews Quinn is very good friends with Chase Matthews. Quinn first met Chase after Michael Barrett left her alone at her table. Zoey and Chase went to comfort her since she was all alone, and Chase, Quinn, and Zoey all started talking. Chase began to realize that Quinn was a tad bit weird, and even stated that he has a theory of why Quinn hasn't made many friends at PCA. He also jokingly refers to her as "Quinnsane" to Zoey. Michael Barrett Quinn and Michael appear to be good friends. However, Quinn doesn't think Michael is funny and in Miss PCA, Michael became obsessed with making Quinn laugh when he find out Quinn didn't think he was funny. Logan Reese :Main article: Quinn and Logan relationship For most of the series, Quinn and Logan show dislike towards each other because of Quinn's nerdy personality and Logan's vanity and selfishness. However, they start a secret romantic relationship after Quinn breaks up with Mark in Quinn Misses the Mark which isn't revealed to the other characters until the series finale Chasing Zoey. Mark Del Figgalo Quinn began a relationship with Mark Del Figgalo in the episode Quinn's Date which lasted until season 4 episode Quinn Misses the Mark, when they break up, and Mark starts going out with Brooke Margolin. Gallery : ''Click here to see the full gallery.' Portrayal Quinn Pensky is portrayed by American actress Erin Sanders. Appearances Quinn appears in all but 3 episodes of the show including all of the TV Movies. The only episodes she did not appear in were: *Defending Dustin *School Dance *PCA Confidential (flashbacks only) Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Female characters Category:Main characters